Kink by kink
by Kurose Kurosaki
Summary: Kinktober 2017 publicado originalmente en Ao3. Pequeños retazos de la relación entre Bakugou y Todoroki. Pareja: TodoBaku / BakuTodo
1. Burning!

No sabía como habían llegado a este punto, pero ya no podía aguantarse las ganas, esas mismas que llevaba comiendoles las entrañas desde los 17 años, cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que Shoto le provocaba, mismas que ahora amenazaban con desbordarse en el pasillo del hotel al sentir la mano ajena bajo su camisa rozando el borde del pantalon y la otra entrelazandose con la suya, acariciando la palma mientras era arrinconado contra la puerta. Intento susurrar que le dejara tomar la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación y que entraran, quería quitarle ya la camisa, desprenderlo del pantalon y poseerlo... o que lo poseyera, en este punto ya le daba igual, pero la lengua no le daba para más alla de acariciar y saborear al otro. De repente escucho un click y se hayo dentro de la habitación.

-¿¡Que?! ¿a que hora...?

-Shh...- Los dedos, un poco asperos, tan parecidos a los suyos, tomaron su barbilla con firmeza para darle un beso casto en los labios -Oye, creo que te quiero - le susurro dentro del beso, Katsuki se retiro un poco.

-¿Crees? -Ceño fruncido y molestia en la voz, Shoto solo asintió y lo envolvio en un fuerte abrazo, sus cuerpos tan cerca y con la erección del otro rozando la suya no pudo pensar con mucha claridad pero ya habría tiempo para ello -Yo solo quiero quitarte toda esa ropa- siseo, Shoto sonrió y entrelazando sus manos, lo jalo hacia la cama, era increíble como Shoto siempre sabía lo que quería decir.


	2. And I'm up

Por alguna razón, Todoroki no alcanzaba a comprender el porque habían acabado metidos en la función de 50sdg, bueno, Katsuki había bromeado acerca de verla y tratado de picarle el orgullo diciéndole que no se atrevería siquiera a entrar, porque según él, Shoto era demasiado mojigato para eso y tristemente, funcionó, se levantó de su asiento y sin pensarlo mucho fue a la taquilla, compro los tickets (el cajero lo había visto con extrañeza) y regresó con su rubio novio, quien al ver los boletos en mano y leer el nombre de la función se había reído tan fuerte que todos en la cafetería del cine, habían volteado a verlos para después negarse a entrar porque ¿quién quería ver porno para amas de casa? Shoto frunció el ceño, no había hecho el gasto en vano, así que usando algo de fuerza (no iba a ser tan bruto como para provocar a su pareja en publico y menos por boberías), lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo metió a rastras ala sala. No había pasado ni media hora (incluyendo los cortos de otras películas) cuando su novio ya estaba cabeceando y no podía culparlo, la cinta era tremendamente cliché y formulista, pero ya había hecho el gasto y no pensaba tirarlo por la borda así que se decidió a ponerle atención, entonces escucho un suave tintineo y sintió una de sus muñecas siendo sujetada al asiento.

\- ¡¿Kat...?!

-Shhh o harás que se den cuenta. - y diciéndo eso, se deslizo por el asiento para poder acomodarse entre las piernas de Shoto, y comenzar a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, afortunadamente habían escogido los asientos hasta arriba porque Katsuki, al aburrirse del 'porno para mamas', había decidido montar su propia escena porno. Toda la situación era tremendamente morbosa, su novio haciendo un tremendo blowjob en la sala de un cine, rodeados de gente, una cadena sujetando una de sus manos impidiendo que pudiera marcar el ritmo, dejando que Katsuki lo llevará, que hiciera y deshiciera con él, como siempre había sido. Miro hacia bajo y se hayo con la mirada complacida de Katsuki.

-Esto me lo pagas llegando a casa.- le susurro entre apagados gemidos.

Shoto alcanzo a sentir una pequeña vibración, producto de la risa ahogada de Bakugou.


	3. Shôto

Katsuki presionó el pequeño botón para dar inicio a la conversación.

'¿Has ubicado al sospechoso?' la suave y masculina voz de Shoto le provoco un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, maldijo por lo bajo. 'Escuche eso.'

'No es como si no supieras que maldigo.' Hizo una pausa y sin pensar dijo el nombre del otro, casi como si acariciara las silabas 'Shoto.'

'¿Que pasa?' Había genuina preocupación en la pregunta.

'Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.' Mintió con rapidez.

'¿Acerca de qué?'

Katsuki se sonrojó débilmente, no podía decirle que su voz había hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco y que pronunciar su nombre le resultaba placentero.

'No... nada, olvidalo.' Escucho la suave risa de Shoto, que lo molesto un poco porque parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba el pequeño titubeo que tuvo. Así que cambio el tema 'Oye y ¿qué hay acerca de tu nombre de héroe?'

'¿Mhm? ¿Otra vez eso? ¿Te sigue molestando que otros me llamen Shoto? _Ground Zero_ ' No sabía si el medio pelirrojo lo hacía a propósito o no, pero había bajado unas notas el tono de su voz, haciendo que sonará aterciopelada y provocadora.

'Cállate.' Fue lo único que pudo decir Katsuki, así como ese había sido el único nombre de héroe que lo había convencido, y a Midnight, que cansada por el pésimo gusto en nombres de Bakugou (según palabras de la propia heroína), había dado el visto bueno al mote después de tres años de estadía en UA y después de cientos de nombres que giraban alrededor de explosiones y asesinatos.

'Emm, chicos... es un poco incómodo... escucharlos, recuerden que estamos persiguiendo a un villano, no están en una cita.'

'Tú también cállate, Deku.' La risa de Shoto sonando a través del comunicador hizo que su corazón volviera a saltar 'Los detesto a ambos.'


	4. Well, that was easy

Katsuki maldijo por enésima vez por que la jodida camisa no quedaba sujeta a los tirantes y ya comenzaba a hartarse de verdad. Volvió a maldecir.

-Katsuki ¿quieres ayuda?- Oyó la voz de Shôto a través de la puerta del baño.

-¡No! Yo puedo solo... ¡maldita sea!

Shôto suspiro, si seguían así, jamás saldrían del departamento y llegarían tarde con Midoriya, volvió a insistir.

-En serio, déjame ayudarte- pidió al momento que le daba vuelta a la perilla para entrar. Su novio le daba la espalda a la puerta, aun no traía puestos los pantalones, pero si la camisa y los tirantes bajos, esos que le había comprado hace mas de un año y que Katsuki se había negado a usar, pero viendo como resaltaba los glúteos del rubio y como torneaba sus muslos, sabía que uno: había hecho una compra maravillosa y dos: había valido completamente toda esa espera, sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre bajo, la punzada en la entrepierna vino cuando Shôto noto que Katsuki traía puesta una de sus camisa, bueno, eso explicaba por que no podía acomodarla como debía, rio bajito pero no paso desapercibido para Bakugô.

-¿De que te ríes mitad-y-mitad?- el aludido se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que quisiera zafarse de su agarre, pero desistió cuando sintió a Shôto ponerse duro entre sus glúteos -Oye, responde...- su novio respiro sobre su cuello mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa, las piernas de Bakugo temblaron -Oye...

-Traes puesta mi camisa, Kat, por eso no puedes acomodarla- las manos bajaron hacia los tirantes, jalo un poco el elástico y lo soltó, haciendo un chasquido y dejando una pequeña marca roja en el muslo derecho del rubio.

-¡Demonios! ¡Duele! y... no tenemos tiempo para esto- Katsuki deseo haber sonado más convincente.

-No creo que Midoriya y Uraraka se enojen si llegamos un poco tarde.

-Yo me enojaría si llegaran tarde a nuestro compromiso.- Shôto se detuvo en seco.

-¿Kat...?

-¿Que?

-Cásate conmigo.

-Si, pero primero follaje.

Shôto asintió con vehemencia mientras la camisa caía al suelo.


	5. Hoodoo

Sintió su cuerpo siendo aprisionado contra la pared del oscuro callejón y la mano helada sobre su cuello, enfriando y apretando cada vez más, bien sabía que él era fuerte pero no hasta que punto, Todoroki se le acerco tanto que casi podían besarse y por más que quiso apartar la cara, la combinación fuerza/frío no lo dejaba y, Katsuki no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, juraba que no, Todoroki rio suavemente y el más bajo se sintió flaquear, no sabía si por que comenzaba a faltarle el aire o por la cercanía del otro, solo sabía que debía hacer algo y pronto, así que levanto sus manos para intentar zafarse del agarre del más alto, error, Shouto enfrió al instante las palmas de sus manos.

-No lo puedo creer ¿no has podido apartarme?- el aludido bufó, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, así que uso la ultima carta que le quedaba, se relamió los labios y levanto una pierna para aprisionar al otro contra si y comenzó a frotarse contra el- Kat... ¿estas seduciendo a un villano?- Sin soltarlo del cuello y con su mano libre, levanto aun mas la pierna del rubio para acomodarlo a placer y recargo el peso de su cuerpo para que la fricción fuera más intensa. Las piernas de Bakugou temblaron y Todoroki deshizo el agarre del cuello para poder levantarlo de las glúteos y acomodarlo para simular suaves estocadas por sobre la ropa, el otro se trago un gemido seguido de un 'hijo de... que sabía a suspiro y que Shouto se bebió en un beso.

-Bájame...- siseo al separarse, el medio pelirrojo volvió a reír bajito.

-¿Que dirían en UA si se enteran de que te esta calentando un villano?- dio una estocada más pronunciada -¿Qué diría De...?- pero fue callado por una mordida en el cuello dada por Katsuki.

-Hoodoo...- Pronuncio en voz baja y en tono amenazante, Shouto dejo que el rubio bajara las piernas y se alejo un poco, podía admirar la erección atrapada en los pantalones de mezclilla, esos que le encantaban por que delineaban perfectamente las nalgas de su novio.

-No sabía que te molestaría si nombrará a De...

-¡No es eso!- le interrumpió -Menciónalo las veces que quieras, no me importa, es solo que no quiero ser follado en un callejón.

-Pero ¡soy el villano! - se defendió Shouto, ahora Katsuki rio.

-No, yo siempre seré El villano.


	6. Glory box

Todoroki perdio la apuesta de ver quien aguantaba mas tiempo la respiración bajo el agua, así que Katsuki le pidió la cosa más rara del mundo, para empezar ¿Quién era Red Robin? ¿y por que usaba esa especie de medias de licra? Más importante aún ¿por que tenía que usar un masturbador enfrente de su novio?

-Katsuki ¿en verdad...?

-Si, adelante, cumple con la apuesta.- Sabia que no debía haber aceptado ese estúpido juego, pero bueno, era orgulloso al igual que el rubio y tampoco iba a dejar de cumplir con su palabra, así que para hacerse las cosas más fáciles, cerro los ojos. Al mal paso, darle prisa.

Primero utilizo el bo que venía con el traje, traje del cual tenía la duda acerca de donde demonios lo había sacado su novio, seguro que de internet, pero bueno, lo puso entre sus piernas y comenzó con movimientos circulares y simulando que penetraba... que penetraba a...

-Katsuki...

El nombre dicho en un suspiro hizo que el cuerpo del mencionado se calentara, quiso unirse al medio pelirrojo, pero decidió aguantar un poco más. La erección de Shoto comenzó a notarse sobre la tela mientras más se frotaba contra el bo. Bakugo no perdía detalle de los labios rosados y entreabiertos de su pareja, de como el rubor comenzaba a extenderse por sus mejillas y como su cabello se mecía al son de sus caderas y mando al diablo el autocontrol, se trepo a la cama y sin miramientos bajo la licra (por que había hecho que Shoto usara el traje sin ropa interior), tomando el pene erecto entre sus manos y acariciándolo. Shoto abrió los ojos, el placer tiñendo su mirada.

-Me aburrí de solo verte, ahora, te pondré lubricante.- Acostó a su amante sobre su espalda lo que le dejo espacio para estirarse hasta la mesita de noche y abrir el cajón del que saco una pequeña botella para abrirla y dejar caer un pequeño chorrito sobre el glande que hizo que Todoroki se estremeciera al sentir el liquido frio contra su caliente erección, sensación que fue olvidad cuando el rubio comenzó a colocarle el masturbador de silicona transparente que les permitiría ver todo sin perder detalle.

Katsuki comenzó a mover el juguete que hacía ruidos obscenos de chapoteo mientras se recargaba sobre el y se comía su boca a besos, lamiendo sus labios para después morderlos con sensualidad.

-Me gusta verte así- susurro con candor al separase un poco, Shoto sonrió.

-¿Dominado?- pregunto entre jadeos.

-Si, pero solo por mi.-

El rubio aumento la velocidad y el orgasmo llego, apabullante, intenso, en oleadas de placer que le recorrieron el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Shoto de verdad se arrepentía de caer en los juegos de su novio.


	7. Dirty pretty things

Abrió los ojos y la imagen que tuvo fue demasiado morbosa, Katsuki detrás suyo, lamiendo su cuello mientras metía la mano dentro de sus pantalones, la razón le decía que se detuvieran pero el deseo le podía mas, la mente comenzó a ceder y las caderas se movían hacia el frente en busca de mas fricción contra la mano del rubio, podía sentir su sonrisa contra su piel, sabia que el lo estaba disfrutando. La lengua subió hasta su oído y comenzó a juguetear con su lóbulo, los suspiros de Shoto llenaron la habitación, no quería ver su cara de placer, pero quería ver a Katsuki masturbándolo. Cerro los ojos.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto al oído, Shoto negó, la ronca risa de su novio le hizo estremecer -¿Acaso no te gusta el espejo? Pero si lo compre solo para ti- y era verdad, en cuanto había visto ese espejo de cuerpo entero con marco de madera oscuro, solo pudo pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Shoto y lo bueno que sería usarlo cuando lo masturbara, así que no se iba a dar por vencido, volvió a insistir, mientras bajaba la ropa interior para apreciar su mano acariciando la hombría de Todoroki -Vamos abre los ojos.

-Kat... yo...- comenzó Shoto, pero se interrumpió.

-Mhm... ¿quieres que vaya mas rápido? ¿Qué apriete más? Dilo y lo hare -con su mano libre pellizco uno de los pezones de Todoroki y aunque bien sabia que esa no era una de sus zonas sensibles a el le gustaba hacerlo, era una fijación, pero esa vez fue diferente, la espalda se Shoto se arqueo y lanzo un gemido ahogado, la sonrisa de Katsuki se amplio.

-Así que te gusta mirarnos ¿eh?

Shoto negó con fervor, no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al parecer el mas bajo tenía razón, algo en toda la situación le gustaba y eso hacia que el trabajo manual de Katsuki fuera impecable, casi maravilloso, volvió a gemir y llevo una de sus manos a la boca, se mordió el dorso, pero Katsuki hizo que bajara la mano y guiándolo hacia abajo, la sujeto entre las suyas.

-¡Oh no! Tu me ayudas y dejas escapar esos gemidos.

Todoroki quiso callar, lo intento, pero al fin no pudo más y le dio gusto a su novio, a medida que se iba acercando al orgasmo, sus gemidos iban en aumento y las manos que lo masturbaban no cesaban de moverse, moría de ganas por penetrar a su pareja pero ahora la urgencia que sentía le ganaba y la mordida que sintió en su hombro fue lo que le permitió liberar la mente y llego el tan ansiado clímax, descargándose entre las manos del rubio, quien sonrió satisfecho.

-Kat...- volvió a pronunciar entre suspiros y las manos del otro dejaron ir su pene y se movieron hacia los lados para acariciar los huesos de su pelvis, mientras depositaba un suave beso donde antes había mordido.

-Fuiste un chico maravilloso, pero ahora es mi turno.- Shoto sabía que ese espejo iba a ser su perdición.


	8. Smell like teen spirit

Las encontró cuando buscaba una pluma en el casillero de Shoto, su sorpresa fue grande al verlas pero ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por gracia, supuso que no le pertenecían al otro chico pero no pudo evitar pensar en el uso que le podría dar, así que sin pensarlo mucho se las guardo, finalmente, esa noche habían quedado de verse en su casa para estudiar y por azares del destino, sus papás tendrían que salir en una cena de trabajo, por lo que tendrían la casa para ellos solos.

Todoroki toco a la puerta, no sabía muy bien como manejarse, estaba nervioso ¿qué pasaría si no le caía bien a los padres de su novio? Que obviamente aún no sabían que salía con su hijo, hiperventilo y dio media vuelta, estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la torneada figura de su novio.

-No hay nadie, así que no trates de escapar,mitad y mitad.

Shouto lo miro sobre su hombro.

-No se de que hablas - mintió y Katsuki rio entre dientes.

-Vamos, entra ya -Todoroki asintió, una vez dentro de la casa, el rubio lo acorralo contra la pared de la sala de estar. mientras le comía la boca a besos y a pasos y tropezones lo guiaba a uno de los sillones, donde usando su propio peso, hizo caer a su novio para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y proceder a quitarse la playera, pero la mano del otro se lo impidió, sujetando la tela.

-No, Kat...- pidió con voz ahogada, quería controlarse pero el mencionado solo sonrió aún más y se relamió los labios al ver la duda mezclada con ganas en los ojos heterocromaticos.

-Oye ¿sabes que encontré en tu casillero?

-¿Qué?- el rubio se estiro para alcanzar su mochila y sacar una diadema con orejas de gato. Los ojos de Shouto se ensancharon de sorpresa para casi al instante pasar por molestia, la sonrisa del chico explosión se ensancho - Sabes que te di la combinación de mi candado para que sacaras algo que pudieras ocupar ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! ¡Y esto lo ocupo! -el sarcasmo tiñendo su voz -Por cierto ¿de quien es?

-De mi hermana ¡oye!- Katsuki le había puesto una venda en los ojos que Shouto intento quitarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió y además le puso las orejas -¡Quitame...ah!- un movimiento circular sobre su pelvis le corto el aliento e hizo que se aferrara al sillón.

-Si quieres que te quite las vendas, parare.- la voz sonaba afectada, Bakugou también lo estaba disfrutando, bueno, ya tendría que ingeniárselas para justificar con su hermana la perdida de su diadema con orejas de gato... a todo esto ¿Cómo se vería Bakugou con orejas de gato? Intento imaginárselo mientras el menor seguía con sus delirantes movimientos de cadera, bueno ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo


	9. Let da music

Cuando Bakugou y Shouto decidieron vivir juntos, no contaron con que la vida en pareja necesitara de tantas cosas, para empezar, solo habían llevado un pequeño frigorífico, una parrilla eléctrica, un par de tazas, un par de platos, palillos, la ropa de cada uno, artículos bàsicos de limpieza y aseo personal y en el futon que consiguieron apenas si cabían los dos 'Eso es lo de menos' había dicho el rubio, el otro no estaba tan seguro. Su primera noche juntos fue un desastre, como Shouto estaba dormido, no podía controlar su quirk y había de dos: o hacia que Katsuki pasara frío o que pasara calor, este supuso que podría acostumbrarse a los cambios de temperatura o hacer que Shouto hiciera algo al respecto pero al plazo de dos semanas, no había pasado ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Esto no puede seguir así- había dicho Katsuki una noche antes de dormir, mientras Shouto se cepillaba los dientes -Si no haces algo al respecto HOY -remarco la palabra hoy -Dormirás con el perro.

-Pero no tenemos perro -señalo el medio pelirrojo una vez que se enjuago la boca.

-Exacto -se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos en silencio y luego rieron, -Pero es en serio, resuélvelo hoy. -Termino Bakugou

-Pero son las once de la noche -Bakugou se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con autoridad, Shouto suspiro -Esta bien, deja ver que puedo hacer -Salió del baño, se dirigió a la habitación, tomo su teléfono y mando unos mensajes, regreso a donde su novio -Mañana estará hecho, solo aguanta hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

A la tarde siguiente, cuando llegaron a casa, Todoroki traía consigo una bolsa que le entrego al rubio.

-Toma, esto resolverá el problema por ahora.- Katsuki la tomo y la abrió para sacar el contenido, su expresión fue de casi horror.

-Me.Estas.Jodiendo ¿verdad?

-Le pregunte a mis hermanos y es lo que único que pude conseguir, además, solo la usaras hasta el día de paga, entonces iremos a comprar una a tu entero gusto -Katsuki sostenía el kigurumi entre sus manos y miraba alternadamente a su novio y a la prenda, si el quirk de Bakugou fuera a través de los ojos y no de las manos, Shouto estaría muerto y la prenda ya volaría por los aires.

-Es de Fuyumi ¿verdad?

A la mañana siguiente, Shouto se levanto antes para hacerle el desayuno a Bakugou, quería recompensarlo un poco y agradecerle la paciencia, un buen desayuno seguro lo alegraría ¿verdad? Además aprovechaba que ambos tenían día libre y podrían vaguear un poco, entonces oyó los pasos de Bakugou y cuando se giro para darle los buenos días, se quedo sin aliento. su novio tenía el cierre hasta el vientre, se le veía el torso bronceado y bien formado, iba restregándose los ojos y se veía terriblemente adorable, lo que significaba que esa pijama completa de mapache había funcionado, haciendo que su novio tuviera por fin, una buena noche de descanso, entonces Bakugou camino a la mesa y tomo uno de los corndogs envueltas en tocino que Shouto estaba cocinando y antes de llevárselo a la boca por completo, lamio un poco de grasa que quedaba. Shouto lo miraba embelesado.

-Esto es demasiado bueno, gracias por la comi...-Pero no pudo acabar la frase, por que el medio pelirrojo ya estaba encima de él, besando con ansías al más bajo para después guiar la mano hacia la entrepierna y comenzar a acariciar bajo la ropa interior, con su mano libre atrajo el cuerpo de Katsuki -Pequeño demonio - murmuro entre el beso, Shouto solo se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi culpa que luzcas tan adorable.

-Adorable, tu cola.

-Yo no soy el del traje con cola de mapache.

-Bueno, cállate y sigue con lo que estabas.- Shouto asintió y apreso el pene de Katsuki, haciendo un poco de presión y subiendo y bajando la mano comenzó a masturbar a su novio.

-Como ordenes, rey explosión -La vida de pareja era tan buena como le habían dicho.


End file.
